Berwak
Toa Berwak was a member of Lanudos' Toa Hagah and sole survivor of his team, acting as a guide to other Toa and Matoran while living at Rhagard. As a Turaga, he lead the Farside Council of the Farside Village in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Almost nothing is known about Berwak's life as a Matoran. He was eventually chosen to become a member of Makuta Lanudos' Toa Hagah team and was thus transformed into a Toa. When most Makuta in the Matoran Universe rebelled, Berwak and his team sealed Lanudos in an unknown location on behest of the Makuta himself. Many years later Berwak ended up as one of the last protectors of Rhagard, defending its citizens along with Lanudos who since resided partly within a constructed Toa body. When Nuva was reawakened and Rhagard was indirectly threatened, Lanudos began to construct Toa from desceased Av-Matoran who became Bohrok. While he resented this action at first, he ultimately helped Lanudos as he saw the need of more protectors as well. Patriots Some time after Glonor had been sent out to warn a village of an Forgotten Warrior attack, he followed the Matoran who had been missing for some time. He found the body at the since destroyed village, stabbed and infected by Nuva's virus. Knowing that a transformation into a Bohrok to be imminent, he took the body back to Rhagard. Elegy On his way to Rhagard, Berwak met up with Lanudos, who saw forward to creating one final Paladrova with the Bohrok his friend had brought. They were ambushed by Calesse's Outcasts on the old road to the city, and forced to flee with Lanudos using his Kanohi Miru to bring them to safety. The two eventually made their was to Rhagard, where Lanudos began his work on the Bohrok. Not long after, an intruder was apprehended at the city's gate - one who turned out to be Merall, bluntly trying to force her way into the city to find aid for an injured Matoran. When she recognized the guards Ridor and Pauto, however, further conflict was avoided. She was brought to Lanudos who attended the injured Matoran. Berwak remained in the background for a time, not approaching any of the former Patrtios-group that had arrived later directly; he was shown Vorred's strange red energy power, however. Already guessing what it might be he promised the being to explain its properties further later on after he could verify his suspicions. The Toa of Earth later witnessed Lanudos' reveal to the new arrivals of their origin. Luckily they seemed to take the new better than those before them who had allied with Calesse. The next day, Berwak set out to travel with Range, Kyhae and Vorred to retrieve the Mask of Healing for Lorani from the Farside Village. On their way, Berwak demonstrated how Vorred's power could be used on any being, greatly amplifying their powers. The team found their way to the village. It had long been abandoned, to their surprise - the ones who were to protect it according to Range laid slain nearby. Upon approach of the overgrown walls the group encountered Amarii and Sorol. The former used to be a Forgotten Warrior that had since been freed, while the latter was a strange amalgamation of Kyhae's former teammates. The two groups made an alliance, and Kyhae was given a calling horn to signal the two to come for aid should it be reuqired. Range retrieved the Olunma, and Berwak lead the group away from the village. He didn't choose the direct route back however; as Range told him how some freed Forgotten Warriors stayed at the Sacred Grove battlefield, Berwak had the idea to recruit them to their cause as well, seeing how every blade against Nuva was needed. As so, the group made their way across the old red road to the former battlefield. During the meeting with the Forgotten Warriors Berwak stayed back as Kyhae decided to prove her worth by a duel. She won, and new allies were recruited, which were tasked to join them upon the warhorn's call as well. On their way back to Rhagard Berwak lead the group to a small detour, traveling through a nearby forest. These woods were the place where the Patriots had once uncovered the ancient battlefield. With Berwak being aware that the team had found a valuable weapon there and sought to retrieve the other parts of the destroyed construct that carried it, the group made their way through the greens. Upon arrival the rest of the construct were nowhere to be seen, likely already taken by Theran and his team who had set out earlier. However, there were still armor shells at the site and one that Berwak recognized: The island's former chronicler. Berwak swapped his Kanohi for a Tryna and used the mask's power to temporarily revive the Matoran. He tasked the others to ask him about the so-called "Great Being" that had once been destroyed here while he concentrated using the mask's power. While hoping the fallen Matoran would be able to tell how the construct could be used, he instead told an unsettling story: He and his allies had fought the machine, which was used to destroy anything in its vicinity. Alarmed, Berwak released control of the mask's power. The machine was likely reconstructed at Rhagard already, posing a great danger to everyone there. He and the others now ran back to Rhagard, hoping to still inform anyone of the impeding danger before it was too late. Unfortunately, the plan to reconstruct the destroyed machine had long been set in motion, and work had been completed. The construct was activated and laid destruction to Rhagard's upper level. Berwak and the group arrived just in time to see that as well as Nuva making his way into the city. While rushing towards the city, they arrived it was too late already: Nuva had destroyed the machine and, as an immediate action, had killed Theran in front of everyone. The ancient being then cast out anyone who didn't ally with him, exiling Berwak from his own home. Berwak later helped in planning a final and desperate strike against Nuva. As every help he and the others could get was vital, he asked Kyhae to call the allies they had collected earlier to meet at their makeshift camp. As Berwak's team had recovered the Kanohi Olunma, now was the time to use the mask's power: Lanudos had finished working on Glonor's reconstructed body, which he gave the mask to. Still confused of his purpose, Glonor was quickly taught to use the legendary mask. With the Olunma, the strengthening effect of Vorred's powers and Berwak's guidance Glonor was able to heal Lorani, Zonuval and Amarii. The veteran Toa of Earth participated in the Battle of Rhagard the next day, holding his ground against Nuva's allies but ultimately being knocked out in the direct confrontation with the ancient being. He regained consciousness just in time to see Aescela sinking her blade into Nuva's head, which created a blinding beam of energy which grew ever stronger. Quickly, Berwak grabbed the Kanohi Miru from the destroyed body Lanudos had used. The energy blast from the destruction of Nuva sent Aescela flying - and her fall down might prove fatal. Berwak used the Miru to fly up and catch the Matoran. As Berwak was untrained with the mask, the additional weight pulled him down and he crashed into the nearby fields. The energy had damaged and overloaded many of Aescela's systems, and the hero's heartlight slowly faded. With his destiny fulfilled, Berwak decided to let go of his Toa powers to restore Aescela, subsequently transforming into a Turaga. Legacy As a Turaga, Berwak oversaw the reconstruction of the Farside Village as the ruins of Rhagard were deemed unsalvagable. A new council building was consructed, and the Turaga refounded the Farside Council under his lead. While acting and advising alone at first, he soon looked for other councilors and found them in the Matoran Grentar, former advisor to Lorani, and Valkazem, a veteran of the Forgotten Warrior threat and proven leader of another surviving group of Matoran. Additionally, Lorani send one of her trusted advisors, Iselia, to the village and Berwak gladly accepted her aid as the fourth concilor. A banner in the image of the original's three masks was created and the new Farside Council proved the be excellent leaders in the years to come. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Earth Berwak was able to manipulate Elemental Earth, one example being the shattering of ground. Upon being transformed into a Turaga his powers diminished, leaving him only a small amount of his former powers. Mask and Tools Berwak used a Great Kanohi Akaku, great mask of X-Ray Vision, which allowed him to see through certain obstacles and spot tracks. Trivia *A short story about Lanudos' imprisonment and Berwak's Toa Hagah team had been conceptualized but was ultimately scrapped. The work-in-progress builds for said team can be seen here. Appearances *''Patriots: Epilogue'' *''Elegy, Prolog: Echoes'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - Transformed into a Turaga *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe